


they've all got the same heartbeat (but theirs is falling behind.)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, gender neutral!patrick, gerard being a true friend ee, teachers being misgendering assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, Patrick wishes they could be <em>normal</em>, like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they've all got the same heartbeat (but theirs is falling behind.)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually listened to ‘Cool Kids’ by Echosmith for the first time today and this dumb thing kinda happened. title also come from that song but it slightly changed. Patrick is gender neutral in this.

Sometimes Patrick wonders how they’ve come to this point in their life. A point where the highlight of their day is getting to see their friends twice a day at school and being upset with themselves about the fact that going home meant being misgendered by their parents.

Sometimes Patrick wishes they could be _normal_ like everyone else, that gender wasn’t such a _goddamn problem_ for them. Like, everybody said they were pretty cool, knew instruments and could sing like no other motherfucker; but others always got stuck at the point when they saw the bright dogtags hanging off their neck saying which pronouns they wanted to be called by at any particular time.

“I hate being me sometimes, Gerard.” Patrick says one time during lunch period, leaning away from their lunchtray.

“You shouldn’t hate yourself, Patrick. Like, you’re a really cool person and lots of people like you.” Gerard replies as he draws in his sketchbook, ignoring his own lunch.

“They only like me as Patrick Stump, the _guy_ , not Patrick Stump _the person_. Remember Mrs. Finnegan the other day?”

Gerard bites his lip and nods, remembering the confrontation that Patrick and Joe had had with the English teacher just days before.

_“You are a boy, Mr. Stump. You shouldn’t be allowed to wear that incorrect dogtag, and your dress!. Take it off right now or I’ll have to send you to the office.” Mrs. Finnegan had said, out loud so the entire class could hear every word._

_Patrick was pressed up against the whiteboard, obviously threatened as they looked down at their pastel purple plaid dress and let out a choked sound._

_“You should leave her alone, Finnegan! Patrick will do what she wants to do concerning self-expression!” Joe interjects, getting up from his seat in the back of the class. It’s the most words he’d ever spoken in that class._

_“Mr. Trohman, this is none of your business, and I’d advise you to sit down.” Mrs. Finnegan snaps, and Patrick flinches from their spot at the board._

_“I’ll go to the office. I’m sorry, Mrs. Finnegan.” Patrick whispers, then squeezing their fists and running out of the classroom with a choked sob._

_Gerard had sat there with a frozen expression the whole time_ , why didn’t he help them??

“Mrs. Finnegan is an asshole and you shouldn’t listen to her, seriously. Just skip her classes, I’ll get you the homework.” Gerard says, running a hand through his dark hair. “You could stay with Frank and Pete, they have study hall fourth period.”

Patrick smiles with a small sigh, laying their head on the metal outdoors table, letting their reddish hair fan out. “Sure, alright. I was already doing okay in her class anyways, and I don’t need her fucking bullshit anyways.”

“Good. You don’t need toxic stuff in your life.”

Patrick laughs, and their smile lights up an emotion in Gerard that he thinks might be love, but he’s never sure. He’s just glad to be around them, to have known them at all.

Before they can say anything else, the bell rings, _it’s time for fourth period._

“I better go find Frank, hang out with him. Tell Finnegan that I got sick thinking about her class or something.” Patrick says, gathering up their stuff and shoving it in their bright orange backpack before flinging it over their shoulders.

“Okay, I can definitely do that.” Gerard says, getting up as well and wrapping an arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

“Thanks for being a friend, Gee.” Patrick hums as they lean into the hug, the arm of their pull-over almost getting stuck in the pins of Gerard’s backpack.

“Of course. Anything for you, Patrick.”

_Sometimes, Patrick wonders why they can’t be married to Gerard._

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com (i'm taking bandom requests)


End file.
